


Religión

by yokana_yanovick



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokana_yanovick/pseuds/yokana_yanovick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adama y Roslin hacen las paces en Kobol. </p>
<p>Inspirado en el capítulo 2x07 - Home Part 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Religión

 

 

 

Estaba fuera de sí. Estaba furioso. Se sentía traicionado.

Un fugaz pensamiento le envolvió.

_Traicionado ¿eh? Curioso teniendo en cuenta que tú la has metido en la cárcel._

Contuvo su deseo de agitar las manos frenéticamente para evadir ese pensamiento. Una dosis de comprensión no iba a poder apagar la rabia que le embargaba en aquel momento.

La presidenta de las doce colonias había dejado de existir para dar paso a una religiosa, fanática y terrorista. Había perdido la razón.

_Conseguirá que nos maten a todos._

¿Qué pretendía? ¿Encontrar el camino a la tierra en un viejo libro de mentiras? Paseó de un lado a otro de su habitación como un tigre entre rejas.

Las ganas de gritar dolieron en su garganta.

Rebeliones. Motines. Todo por unas condenadas visiones producidas por un alucinógeno… Cómo alguien podría creerse aquel puñado de sandeces era algo que Adama se sentía incapaz de comprender, que no deseaba siquiera llegar a comprender. Guiados a ciegas por una mujer que creía que le hablaban los dioses. Había que ser muy ingenuo y crédulo para creer una cosa semejante, para confiar en una persona así…

Un dolor agudo se acumuló en su pecho y apoyó allí su mano derecha automáticamente. No habría sabido distinguir si habían sido las heridas provocadas por las balas recibidas o por esa puñalada de decepción que le arañaba la garganta, insistente e incómoda, al pensar que había depositado cuidadosamente toda su confianza en una mujer que, sin la más mínima vacilación, la había cogido entre sus manos y la había partido en dos.

 

 

****

 

-Se inmiscuyó en una operación militar, faltó a su palabra…

Laura le miró intensamente y se quitó las gafas.

-Es lo segundo lo que más le molesta.

La miró y sonrió. Tanto tiempo compartiendo momentos juntos no habían caído en saco roto, a veces tenía la impresión de que ella había aprendido a leerle mejor que ninguna otra persona, ni si quiera Carolanne.

-Laura, te perdono.

-Gracias, Bill –acompañó aquellas palabras con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa realmente autentica, la primera que le dedicaba desde hacía demasiado tiempo-. Aunque no he pedido tu perdón.

Era consciente de que tampoco lo necesitaba en realidad. Pero estaba tan feliz de volver a reunir a todos los miembros de Galáctica, que su obstinación resultó casi un sentimiento familiar entre ellos.

Sonrió.

-Pues lo tienes de todos modos –ahora que había decidido enterrar el hacha de guerra su propia obstinación no le permitió amedrentarse, y a pesar de que no era necesario ofrecer ningún tipo de redención, se quedó mucho más tranquilo cuando hubo conseguido su propósito.

 

 

****

 

-Quizá tu impulso el día del ataque cylon era el correcto, debimos quedarnos a luchar por nuestros hogares. Quizá la Presidenta de las colonias debió haberse quedado con su pueblo.

Antes de que terminara su frase la interrumpió.

-No he venido aquí para esto. No he venido a mirarme el ombligo ni a hacer una lista de nuestros errores –comenzó a hablar quizá algo irritado, no era de la clase de persona que miraba hacia atrás y se quejaba de sus fallos, y tampoco le gustaba que otros lo hicieran-. Tomamos la decisión de abandonar las colonias tras el ataque -cogió aire-. Tomamos esa decisión, si entonces fue la acertada, lo es ahora. Porque cada momento de cada día desde entonces es un regalo.

Laura escuchaba su discurso en silencio.

-¿De los dioses? –preguntó con voz trémula, esbozando una sonrisa triste.

Tardó quizá un par de segundos más en contestar, y lo hizo sólo para que le prestase toda su atención. Pensó en las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar y encontró en ellas más verdad que gratitud. Comprendió aquel hecho casi al mismo tiempo que el reconocimiento vibró en su voz.

-No, tuyo –vio como los ojos de la mujer que estaba sentada frente a él se abrían de par en par ante su respuesta-. Por convencerme de que debía irme. Yo estaría muerto, mi hijo estaría muerto. Cualquiera que hayan sido los sacrificios no cuestionaré esas consecuencias –y era cierto. Su agradecimiento en aquel punto era tan sólido como su propio sobrenombre.

-Es hora de ir a buscar esa tumba suya –le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. Cogió el cuaderno de Pythia y se lo entregó, como símbolo de que el equilibrio había vuelto a reestablecerse entre ellos. La respuesta que recibió fue la sonrisa más radiante y abierta que había visto nunca en sus labios.

 

 

****

 

La noche estaba al caer y en el aire podía olerse la cercanía de una tormenta a punto de cernirse sobre ellos.

Montaron tiendas de campaña suficientes para que en cada una de ellas entraran dos personas, y pudieran así guarecerse de la incesante lluvia que ya comenzaba a arremeter contra los árboles.  
No tardaron demasiado en tener montadas las tiendas que faltaban y escoger los turnos de guardia. La noche se volvió impenetrable de repente, dejándoles sumidos en la más absoluta y sólida oscuridad salvo por las tenues linternas que alumbraban pequeños espacios de terreno. El fuego tendría que esperar hasta mañana si no querían gritar su posición a los cylon.

Bill Adama se acercó hasta la tienda que la Presidenta compartía con Billy, con un par de mantas más en los brazos.

-Hemos traído más ropa de abrigo, tomad. Esta noche será fría.

Se sentó al lado de Billy y le tendió su manta. El chico asentía y le miraba agradecido.

-Gracias, Comandante.

-Tome, señora Presidenta –le ofreció la manta que había traído para ella.

Laura se la extendió por los hombros mientras tiritaba levemente. El pelo húmedo se le pegaba a las mejillas y al cuello, su pelo castaño rojizo estaba ahora oscuro y sin brillo, y las gafas que normalmente le daban un toque de distinción, resbalaban ahora por su nariz totalmente salpicadas por la lluvia. Un sentimiento de desasosiego le invadió de repente. Aquella mujer con su pequeña escolta llevaba días vagando por un planeta desierto, con un rumbo incierto y un temporal que insistía en ponerles las cosas más difíciles. Las convicciones de la Presidenta debían de ser asombrosamente férreas para llegar a tales extremos. Siendo como fuere, había que reconocerle el mérito.

-¿Podría hablar con usted un momento?

La vio mirar a Billy y asentir, y el muchacho se levantó envuelto en su nueva manta.

-El jefe Tyrol está preparando algo de café en nuestra tienda –Bill levantó la cabeza para mirar al chico delgado, altísimo, que le dedicó una sonrisa débil antes de salir de la tienda a enfrentarse con el temporal.

Volvió la vista de nuevo a la mujer que ahora sostenía el cuaderno de Pythia contra su pecho y se acercó para sentarse en el hueco que había dejado su ayudante.

-¿Sabemos donde está la posible ubicación de la tumba de Atenea?

-Sharon dice que según las escrituras está a un par de días al sur de aquí –hablaba tranquilamente, con la mirada fija en algún punto del espeso follaje de los árboles.

-Sharon no existe –apretó los dientes. Ahora había algo, otra cosa, no sabía exactamente qué, pero estaba en su lugar y había intentado asesinarle.

La Presidenta le miró de reojo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Lo suficientemente fuerte como para desafiarte a una carrera por las montañas y ganarte –bromeó como mejor supo hacerlo, porque necesitaba sentir que estaba entre los suyos, que había vuelto a encontrar a su familia.

Laura no pudo evitar que la risa se escapara de su garganta.

No supo hasta aquel momento cuanto había echado de menos escuchar su voz.

-No sabes lo que me alegra oír eso –y aunque su aspecto pudiese parecer más apagado de lo que era habitual en ella, su sonrisa brilló en todo su esplendor.

Se sorprendió deleitándose con aquel gesto, por desgracia, tan poco habitual en los tiempos con los que les había tocado lidiar.

-Es mejor que vaya avisar a Billy. Todos necesitamos descansar y recuperar fuerzas para el largo día que nos espera mañana –se levantó no sin dificultad con algo parecido a nervios molestándole en el estómago.

-Bien, Comandante, le veré mañana.

Bill salió de la tienda de Laura y corrió hacia la suya propia. La tenue luz de la linterna brillaba en el interior. Apartó uno de los plásticos que les guarecía del viento y esbozó una mueca divertida ante el espectáculo que se encontró. El jefe Tyrol y el asistente de la presidenta dormían acurrucados sobre un par de mantas espalda contra espalda para darse calor. Se acercó despacio a la lámpara y la apagó, y antes de volver corriendo sobre sus pasos agarró el termo de café y un par de vasos de metal.

 

 

****

 

-¿Le importaría cambiar de compañero de cama por esta noche?

Laura, que estaba centrada leyendo su cuaderno, levantó la cabeza para mirarle. Tenía las gafas en la punta de la nariz y le miraba con las cejas alzadas mientras un atisbo de lo que a él le pareció una sonrisa asomaba por la comisura de sus labios.

Levantó el termo y las dos tazas.

-Traigo café.

Le miró divertida. –Siendo así no tengo más remedio que aceptar –se apartó un poco para dejarle más espacio-. Es mi debilidad.

La miró fingiendo sorpresa y cuando ella se dio cuenta de que la miraba rió de nuevo.

-Me refería al café.

Bill sonrió mientras vertía un poco en ambas tazas y le ofreció una. Aun estaba caliente. Era agradable sentir su fuerte olor mientras sostenía la taza entre las manos para calentarse. Bebieron en silencio teniendo como único sonido el incesante viento azotando contra las paredes de su tienda.

-Es tarde, deberíamos dormir –Bill posó su taza vacía junto al termo en una de las esquinas.

-Sí -la vio asentir mansamente mientras dejaba su taza junto con sus gafas a un lado y se acomodaba entre su improvisada cama hecha únicamente con un par de mantas. Estaba agotada. Se tumbó a su lado dándole la espalda y le susurró un buenas noches apenas audible.

Se acostó junto a ella mirando en sentido contrario y se acurrucó sobre la única manta que les separaba del duro, frío y húmedo suelo de Kobol. No se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a temblar hasta que la cálida mano de Laura le tapó con la manta que hasta aquel momento había tenido por los hombros. Tapó su cuerpo, se acercó hasta él y se acurrucó en su espalda apoyando la mano izquierda en su cintura y la cabeza en su cuello. No se atrevió a moverse. En un susurro le dio las gracias y cerró los ojos con fuerza. El frió no volvió a suponer un inconveniente para él aquella noche.

 

 

****

 

-Necesitamos llegar hasta la cima antes del anochecer, si nos alcanza una tormenta tendremos dificultades para salir de aquí –la voz de Sharon sonó lo suficiente firme y convincente para que ninguno de los allí presentes decidiera ponerla en duda. El séquito de Laura estaba exhausto y en aquellos momentos era más fácil seguir las órdenes que cuestionarlas.

Los árboles eran más altos en aquella zona, y el valle del que debían salir más empinado, resbaladizo y embarrado.

Siguieron subiendo la colina en silencio, casi en fila india. Bill seguía de reojo a Laura que escalaba con dificultad delante de él con el cuaderno de Pythia perennemente sujeto contra su pecho.

Una rama invisiblemente partida y un pie erróneamente sujeto hicieron a Laura perder el equilibrio y resbalar. Por fortuna los ojos de Adama no se apartaban de ella y pudo agarrarla a tiempo, un movimiento rápido y la tenía firmemente sujeta por la cintura contra su pecho. Las manos de Laura se aferraron a su cuello con tal fuerza que si él no hubiese estado bien agarrado a la raíz de un árbol, hubiesen caído los dos. Como resultado el cuaderno voló de sus manos para quedar entre unas rocas un par de metros mas abajo.

Más que el golpe o el susto, lo más chocante para Bill Adama fue tener a la Presidenta de las doce colonias de repente entre sus brazos, apretándose contra su cuerpo. En aquel momento y por similitud, el recuerdo del día de colonial vibró en su memoria, aunque con sutiles diferencias, no la había tenido así entonces, no tan fuerte, no tan intenso, no tan cerca. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que estaban suficientemente bien sujetos en aquel saliente como para reanudar la escalada, aunque Laura no parecía dispuesta a avanzar. Le sujetaba los hombros con fuerza y miraba hacia abajo. Bill la apretó inconscientemente contra su cuerpo y se inclinó para hablarle al oído bajo el fuerte viento que les azotaba con más rabia que nunca.

-Quédate aquí. Voy a buscarlo.

La dejó bien sujeta y bajó despacio hasta conseguir hacerse con el pequeño y destartalado libro que ahora estaba cubierto de barro y reanudó la escalada por el camino más sólido hasta donde la había dejado. Se lo tendió.  
Eran los últimos de la fila y sus compañeros ya les habían sacado una buena ventaja. No supo decir si Laura le miraba con una expresión extraña, agradecida o exhausta. Lo único que sabía es que debían salir de allí cuanto antes y no estaba dispuesto a perderla por el camino.

-Vamos -sujetó con fuerza la mano de Laura para estar seguro de que no resbalaría de nuevo y comenzó a subir la colina con energías renovadas.

 

 

****

 

-Acamparemos aquí mientras pasa la peor parte de la tormenta –Bill siguió dando ordenes para que los muchachos comenzaran a montar pequeñas zonas para resguardarse de la lluvia que se hacía más intensa por momentos.

Terminaron de clavar la última tienda cuando el primer relámpago vibró en el cielo. No tardaron en caer sobre sus cabezas las primeras ráfagas furiosas de agua que insistían en querer echar abajo sus recién construidas guaridas.

Bill se sentó al pie de uno de los árboles que habían escogido como parte del refugio, apoyó la cabeza en el trono y cerró los ojos. Apenas llevaban un par de días y ya estaba agotado de subir y bajar por montañas llenas de barro con la ropa calada hasta los huesos.

Dioses, lo que daría por una buena ducha en aquellos momentos.

Un movimiento brusco le sobresaltó, abrió los ojos alarmado sólo para encontrarse a una Laura Roslin jadeante totalmente pasada por agua.

-Comandante, quería enseñarle algo… -comenzó a pasar las páginas de su desbaratado cuaderno con delicadeza buscando un párrafo en concreto. Reparó en que las gafas volvían a resbalar por su nariz mientras sin éxito ella las subía una y otra vez para que se mantuvieran en su sitio.

Bill comenzó a rebuscar en su mochila.

-He encontrado una parte en la que habla de la montaña desde la que se suicido Atenea… Es más que posible que la cylon tenga razón –levantó su cabeza al ver que no obtenía respuesta al tiempo que el Comandante posaba una manta sobre su libro.

-Séquese, no tendría que haber salido de su tienda con este temporal, está empapada, terminará cogiendo una pulmonía –habló con suavidad pero en un tono que no admitía réplica ninguna.

Antes si quiera de que la Presidenta pudiese contestar, cogió el libro de sus manos.

-Yo mientras tanto leeré esa parte –la vio asentir por el rabillo del ojo mientras colocaba las páginas mojadas en su sitio. Laura apoyó la espalda en el árbol sentándose a su lado mientras con la manta trataba de secarse un poco la cara y el pelo.

Bill sacó las gafas de su mochila y comenzó a leer tratando con cuidado las delicadas páginas ahora completamente mojadas por la lluvia. Tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para distinguir algunas de las palabras, la tinta se había diluido en algunas partes y dificultaba la lectura.  
Apenas había terminado de leer cuando una presión en su hombro le sobresaltó.

La cabeza de Laura se apoyaba ligeramente en él con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acompasada. Se había quedado dormida.

Sonrió, y aunque sólo fue por un par de segundos, se quedó enternecido ante la imagen de la mujer que tenía durmiendo mansamente a su lado. Por primera vez pudo ver los músculos de su cara totalmente relajados, y aunque a regañadientes, tuvo que admitir que era una visión casi hechizante.

Bill miró hacia el cielo, aun tardaría en escampar. Tiempo suficiente para conseguir un sueño reparador. Movió lentamente el brazo por detrás de ella procurando no despertarla para que pudiera inclinarse mas cómodamente sobre él sin que para ello su cuello estuviera apoyado en su hombro en una posición casi imposible. La invitación fue aceptada en el acto inconscientemente. Laura se acurrucó en él en sueños buscando algún tipo de calor y confort mientras enterraba la cabeza en su cuello y posaba la mano izquierda en su pecho. Bill rozó su mano casi amoratada por el frío. Con cuidado posó la palma sobre sus dedos, abarcándola por completo para hacerla entrar en calor. No se movió cuando la cabeza de Laura se acomodó tan cerca de él que su pelo le acariciaba la mejilla. Tiró de la manta para cubrirle los hombros y el pecho, y la dejó descansar plácidamente contra su cuerpo mientras estudiaba diferentes párrafos que pudiesen servirles para ubicar la maldita tumba.

 

 

****

 

-Estamos en ella. ¡Estamos en la Tierra! –la voz de Kara tembló de excitación-. Las escrituras dicen que cuando la tribu número trece aterrizó en la Tierra, miraron a los cielos y vieron a sus doce hermanos.

-La tierra es el lugar donde puedes mirar al cielo y ver las constelaciones de las doce colonias –Laura habló con tranquilidad a pesar de que su sonrisa se ensanchaba por momentos.

Kara se giró para mirarla.

-No se que vamos a sacar de esto, ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer? ¿Buscar una constelación en concreto por toda la galaxia?

-¡Ahí! ¡Ahí en escorpión! Lo he visto antes, la nebulosa de la laguna –Lee señalo al cielo una especie de nebulosa rojiza.

-Cuerpo celeste M8 –la voz de Bill sonó tranquila aunque su cabeza ya había comenzado a hacer cálculos para la posible ruta-. Eso está muy lejos de aquí

-Sí, pero al menos sabemos que tenemos un mapa y una dirección –su hijo feliz y sonriente miró a su compañera para compartir su alegría.

Bill echó un vistazo a Laura que miraba al cielo agradecida, casi incrédula ante el hecho de que las estrellas les mostraran el camino. De repente sintió calor en la palma de su mano y notó como los dedos de la mujer que tenía a su lado se entrelazaban con los suyos. Abrumado por tal muestra de afecto no se movió hasta que escuchó un susurró escaparse de sus labios.

-Hemos encontrado el camino a la Tierra, Bill.

Inconscientemente y en respuesta, apretó la pequeña mano que le sujetaba.

Si ella no hubiera estado ensimismada mirando el cielo salpicado de estrellas enviando a los dioses una radiante sonrisa en señal de gratitud, hubiera visto la mirada agradecida que su Comandante le ofrecía sin palabras, y que, sin lugar a dudas, se convertiría en la estela de un viaje que no tenía por destino la Tierra.

Aunque los dos ignoraran aquel hecho.

 

**FIN**


End file.
